


Love Like Winter

by WinterAsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur invites Merlin to his 'cabin' in the woods for the winter holiday. While there, Merlin wants to bake a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently while writing this, I ended up talking like Arthur. I don't quite know how to feel about that. My boyfriend finds this hilarious.

Love Like Winter

by Ash Winters

The fire crackled, warmth pouring from the flickering flames and bathing the two figures in a pale light. The couple huddled on the couch in the large chalet, sipping cocoa with a blanket wrapped around them. The brunette sipped gingerly at his mug before bringing his knees up closer to his chest, his eyes slowly leaving the fire to look at his golden haired companion and he smiled gently at the other.

“What is it, Merlin?”

“Nothing.” Merlin whispered, going back to his mug of cocoa and staring into the depths of the fire.

If you had told the dark-haired youth that he'd be spending his winter holiday in an oversized chalet a week ago, he'd have chuckled and shook his head. When Arthur had asked if they could spend the holiday in a cabin deep in the woods, he was expecting a small, cosy little log-built cabin, not a four story, cathedral ceiling monstrosity.

To Arthur, this was a small cabin and he always assumed the small ones were shacks or tool sheds. Merlin had face palmed quite spectacularly when he learned this fact. While they could have gone skiing, tobogganing or other winter activities, Merlin opted to stay inside by the fire, spending their time together watching films, the telly or playing video games. 

“Merlin? You keep glancing at me. What is it?”

Arthur's voice snapped the brunette out of his musings and his blue eyes slid up to stare into his companions eyes. “I want to make a cake.”

The blonde spluttered in surprise, “A cake? Why make one when we could have bought one on the way here? None of my servants are here to cook for us as is.”

“No, Arthur, I want to make a cake. Together. You and I. The kitchen is stocked and ready to make just about everything as is, so let me find a recipe online and we'll make it. Together.”

“But I don't know how to bake, or even cook. That's a servants job.”

Merlin stared at Arthur crossly, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He changed the snooty man quite a bit since he met him, but there were many times he just had to remind the brunette that he was nothing but a rich prat.

“Is it so much to ask that we do something nice together?”

Arthur went to reply but closed his mouth after he got that look Merlin would just give him that told him he was going to sleep on the couch for the rest of the holiday. He sighed but gestured towards the large kitchen, “After you.”

Merlin smiled and happily made his way to the kitchen, picking up Arthur's laptop as he passed it. Of course there was wi-fi even in this remote location, how could the man live without his internet. The thought caused Merlin to roll his eyes once more before he opened the laptop and began searching for chocolate cake recipes. He really was craving chocolate cake.

“Ah, this one is easy enough- Arthur, where are you?” Merlin looked around when he went to ask Arthur to grab some things from the pantry he had been in front of last the brunette saw. He sighed and went into the living room, where he saw the blonde watching a football game on the telly.

“Right, of course.” Merlin muttered, sighing in disappointment as he made his way back into the kitchen.

He gathered the few ingredients needed and went about the recipe, finishing it up with a flourish before rinsing off the fork he beat the batter with and putting it aside. He pulled over the pan he greased in preparation and quickly poured the batter in and picked it up, heading towards the oven with it. He was displeased to note, however, that the shiny marble floor had been polished to a high gloss that was now covered, as was he, in chocolate cake batter.

“It is just not my day.” He muttered, glaring up at the door way where Arthur had come in to see if he was all right, but ended up curled in on himself in a fit of giggles.

“Big help you are.” Merlin sighed, picking up the pan and staring at the mess that covered the floor. He felt a ball of emotion fall into his throat and he refrained from letting his emotional plight be known. Arthur was still chuckling as he tossed the pan, along with what he used to make the cake, angrily into the sink. He turned off the oven and stormed off in the direction of their rooms.

“Merlin, what's wrong-”

“Was it really too much to ask for you to make something with me? Then you have the audacity to laugh at me when obviously it wasn't very funny... Sometimes I just wonder why I'm with such a prat.” Merlin spat out, glaring best he could regardless of the batter still clinging to his hair and face in clumps, before turning around and storming into their room.

He took a deep, shuddering breath before going to the wardrobe and pulling a set of pyjamas out and heading into the adjoined bathroom. He set the clothes on the toilet before carefully shedding what he was wearing, leaving them scattered on the floor as he made his way to the shower stall. He shook his head when he noticed the shower stall itself was probably the size of his bathroom at home, if not a little bit bigger. He closed the door behind him and quickly turned the shower on, sighing as the hot stream of water assaulted his chest and face. He shook his head, the water whipping from his hair and he ran a hand over his face, spitting some water out as he did so. He blindly groped for some shampoo and began his quick cleaning regime.

When he was done, he quickly turned off the water and pushed open the shower stall door. He slid a bit on the slippery tiles but managed to right himself and pull a fluffy towel from the towel rack. He dried himself quickly before laying the towel on the floor and, with his foot, mopping up the trail of water he left in his wake. He kicked it aside and pulled on his pyjamas, clicking his tongue in annoyance as it clung to his damp, thin frame. When he righted his shirt and made sure all was right, he used his foot to move his clothes into a pile and kicked it off to the side. He'll take care of it later. He sniffed and padded out into the bedroom. To be honest, he was tempted to just throw himself on the bed and pout himself to sleep, but he refrained and made his way back into the den; looking at the telly and expecting to see his clotpole of a boyfriend on the couch watching it again. Arthur's absence caused Merlin to knit his brows together, that's when he noticed a grumbling sound coming from the kitchen, along with curses and the occasional hiss of pain.

The brunette tilted his head, a little smirk stretching the corner of his mouth as he made his way into the kitchen. He slapped a hand to his mouth and snorted, trying oh so very hard to contain his laughter, but failing miserably.

“Go on, laugh. See if I care. It's not like I'm doing something nice here and trying to apologize to my idiot boyfriend.” Arthur snarled, glaring at his giggling boyfriend whom was currently slumped in the doorway, one hand pressed firmly to his mouth, the other on his stomach.

“That's.. quite the fashion statement.” Merlin choked out, his voice hitching to nearly girlish heights as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Arthur simply gave Merlin a look that meant he was holding back on smacking him upside the head. The blonde glared at the still giggling man, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter with his head tilted up as he looked down his nose at the other. He was covered in flour, mostly his hair and his shirt, but covered none-the-less. He shook his head slightly and watched a white cloud puff out from his hair.

“I need a shower. This 'baking' thing just isn't for me.” Arthur muttered, pushing off from the counter and stalking out, going to brush past the other when a hand pressed against his chest. The blonde looked down to where Merlin was still doubled over, tears in his eyes, and looking up at him with a large, goofy smile. He straightened up and let out a few more giggles before murmuring a 'thank you' and stretching up to press a kiss against Arthur's frowning lips.

This holiday wouldn't be so bad. As long as Arthur didn't try to cook again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a rather horrid day yesterday and well... This probably isn't the best. It was mainly just to keep my mind preoccupied or else I might have done something rash, hah. Do R&R, Thank you.


End file.
